1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technique for attaching a weight onto an external surface of a shaft or a hosel of a golf club. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-169026 has disclosed a golf club in which a weight divided into two pieces is attached to a shaft with two fixing bolts. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-5361 has disclosed a weight of an elastic member having an attaching and removing notch. FIG. 4 and the like in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-5361 have shown fastening means for coupling an outer periphery of the attaching and removing notch with a compression tape. FIG. 8 and the like in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-5361 have disclosed fastening means using hook fittings or the like.